Duty Calls
by Ashley Peterkin
Summary: Major Edward Cullen, and Major Bella Swan are in the Air Force. Edward will do anything to get Bella, Bella will do anything to keep him away. AH/Humor/All Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Major Edward Cullen is in the Air Force, along with his best friend, Major Jasper Hale. While stationed at the NORAD base in Colorado Springs, Edward makes it his mission to woo the beautiful, snarky Bella Swan. Edward, being the conceited guy that he is, is positive that it won't take long to get her into his barracks. Bella on the other hand is doing everything she possibly can to stay away from the sexist manwhore.

Jasper, finds the love of his life at a burlesque bar down the street from the base. Pin-Ups is the name, dancing is the game.

Emmett Cullen, is a Special Ops officer, just looking to help the world, one day at a time. It helps that he thinks he's better than Edward in every way.

This story is not meant to offend anyone, in anyway. Edward is just a jerk.

This fan fic is rated for adult humor, and smut

A/N

This Fan Fiction is co-written by, Minxyjulie, and harmonyrenesmee. The idea coming completely from Julie.

The Beta for this story is Minxyjulie, thanks for all the pick me ups – my sexy little love kitten!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Crowley! Quit fucking around. Stay in formation, prepare for landing."

"Sir, yes Sir!" Sarcastic little fuck! I'm gonna beat that kid one of these days.

It wasn't my choice; Tyler was thrown into my formation at the last minute. Not many of his senior officers could handle him, but he was a hell-of-a pilot.

"Crowley! Keep your side tight! The Major General is watching each formation today. We don't want to look messy." Jasper took a chance at trying to control, Tyler this time.

"Fuck off, Hale! I don't have to listen to you. You're not my commanding officer." I fucking hate this prick.

"Crowley, Hale is my second in command, which means, when you are flying in _my_ formation, you listen to him as well. Need I remind you that he is your ranking officer? Have some respect, Airman."

He grumbled something about me calling him an Airman, instead of a Captain. Ask me if I give a flying fuck. My formation is one of the best Alpha flight crews around here. No one is taking that away from me, not Crowley, and definitely not this Major Isabella Swan, I keep hearing so much about. I haven't worked my ass off for eight years, just to have it handed to me by some female that made her way up the Chain of Command, by giving free blow jobs.

"Base to Foxtrot 15 Echo Formation Alpha. This is Major General Aro Volturi. Do you copy? Over."

"Copy that. This is F15 E Formation Alpha, Sir. Over."

"Who am I speaking with, Airman? Over."

"Sir, Major Edward Cullen, Sir. Over."

"Major Cullen, your formation is cleared for landing. There is another formation directly behind you. Please be prompt. Do you copy? Over."

"Sir, yes Sir. Over and out."

"Alright boys, you heard em', clean landing on the strip. That means you, Tyler."

XX

Surprisingly enough, Tyler didn't fuck it up for me… this time anyway. Striping out of my flight uniform from my torso and let it hang, I was walking along side Jasper.

Jazz is normally just as loud and mouthy, as I am, with good reason. We grew up together, brothers of sorts. Emmett, - my older, much louder brother, – Jacob, - my cousin Renesmee's fiancé, - and Jasper, - my best friend. The four of us were inseparable, ever since I could remember, all we wanted to do was follow in my father's footsteps, and help our country, in one way or another. Jasper and I had an obsession with planes, so what better place to be then the Air Force? Jacob was fascinated with anything that had to do with bombs, - I assure you, he's not a terrorist, he just looks like it. So naturally, he wanted to get into the Air Force, as a Bombardier. Didn't quite happen that way though, he was a fighter pilot like the rest of us. He was forced by his superiors to believe, that he had the intelligence to be a high ranking pilot, - I know, it wasn't nice of his superiors to lie to him like that, but who am I to judge? Emmett got his jollies off, dreaming about boats, - yeah, I would think he was gay too… if he wasn't married. Don't get me wrong, I still have my doubts.

Emmett was in the Navy, at one point; - see… told you I had my doubts. He was one of the Commanders of the USS Nimitz (CVN-68). Since it was the largest Aircraft Carrier, - in the States anyway, - I was able to see him fairly often.

Emmett and I have always been competitors, always trying to one up each other. Before his promotion late last year, he and I were pretty much at the same rank.

He was a kind, gentle giant, but when you got him mad, he practically turned into the Incredible fucking Hulk. Because of his friendly, but violent nature, he was asked to be a part of the Special Operations Force. Technically, I wasn't allowed to know that he was moved to Special Ops, but I'm his brother, and he likes to brag. _Yeah, he's a dick._

It all started when… okay, hold on. Let me get back to my barracks first, then I'll tell you the story.

"Cullen, I'm heading over to Pin-Ups with some of the guys. You comin'?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there later. I need to call Nessie, and get settled first."

"Alright, don't show up too late, or I'll have all the girls to myself again." Cocky motherfucker.

"It happened one fucking time, bitch. Get over it. I told you, I wasn't interested in any of those women anyway." I slapped, Hale, in the back of his head, and made my way back to my quarters.

The "one time" in which we were just speaking of, was when we first joined the Air Force. The two of us were Airman, and just turned of age to drink. I got to the bar around one in the morning, and all the half decent looking whores there were all over Jasper. He was a good looking enough guy, he could get just as many girls as I could, I just had bigger balls then he did. Fuck em', and leave. What's the point in staying when you can have a new, possibly better lay the next night? Being married, and in any type of military force is just plain stupid if you ask me. You're just going to be depressed the entire mission, wishing you could hold your loved one in your arms? Yeah, not for me.

Sorry, I got off topic. Anyway… Jasper was going completely overboard – like abandon ship overboard, - with his Southern drawl. It was pretty sickening. The girls that night were all over his junk, but like I said, I wasn't interested in any of them, so I really didn't give a fuck.

I heard someone behind me yell "Oh Fuck!" Naturally, I turned around; drama was always a good way to start off Training Missions.

Just as my body whipped around, I saw an F22 A Raptor collide into another of its class. A single side of the tail from the first aircraft, hanging by a thread, it crashed onto the concrete. Luckily, it was only a few feet from the ground, so it wouldn't cause any serious damage.

And… that's what happens when you have a messy formation.

The craft opened, revealing an unmoving person. Right, guess I was wrong, there is serious damage. Being at any type of military base, death, - though unfortunate, - can become a fairly huge part of your life. After a while, you get use to seeing it. Accidents happen often, although death doesn't always follow the incident, it's still a grieving process. Which is probably why we have some of the best therapists.

I personally believe they are also available to help all the girls I've fucked around here, get over me. I'm not being conceited; I just know how to work my shit.

Sorry… off topic again.

I could see the minimal movement coming from the craft; I guess he was going to be okay. Major General was going to have his ass though.

He stepped over the seat, climbed down the ladder of his air vessel, and waved his arms like an idiot. He took off his toque, and pulled his hair out of the up-do.

_Um, you're watching this dude… why?_

_Ah, um. Fuck if I know._

_It's okay, no one is noticing you. Just turn around and walk away. Play it off._

_Right, one step at a time._

_Exactly, no one has to know that you were just staring at another guy._

_Fuck off, I wasn't staring, I was making sure he was okay. He just crashed, fucker._

_Uh huh._

The extremely long, wavy, brunette hair fell down, over very soft feminine curves.

_Fuck, she's hot. Don't worry, I knew you weren't gay._

_Just, shut the fuck up would you?_

_Says the mental guy talking to himself..._

_Douche._

I was too far away from her, to notice if she was fuckable or not, but that cute little ass was prime.

"Newton! You son of a bitch!" Well, she definitely has a high pitch scream. I'll have to teach her my name later.

She switched directions, watching all of the on lookers. Our eyes locked for a moment, before her face contorted, smirked and threw up her tiny middle finger at... _me?_ Shock crossed my mind for a minute, before I chuckled.

_Fuck, she's a feisty bitch._

_That's fine, I like a challenge, especially when it looks like that. _

This is what happens when you let a female, pilot a beauty like an F22. Sure, some are cute in their uniforms, but base work should be their limit. I'm not sexist at all, but there really are some things that certain women just can't do.

Wait… that sounded wrong. Let me try that again. There are women here with a higher ranking then me, and they deserve to be here. There are some that actually know what they're doing. Apparently, 'Isabella Swan' was one of them. This brunette here though, she isn't one of the Airmen that belong here.

Speaking of which, Isabella is due to arrive sometime today. She is doing the same Training Missions that Jasper, Jacob, and I are doing. I'd have to put some time aside to introduce myself; I have to meet the female that rivals even me. Jacob wouldn't be in until later tonight, his formation would be the last to arrive. He was the second in command for the F 15 C Fighting Falcon Alpha Formation; Sam Uley was his aircraft's leader.

I heard my barracks chanting my name; it's ridiculous how tired I am. I'll give Nessie a call, then head on over to Pin-Ups for a few beers.

Back to my original story. It all started when I was 7. I was adopted into the Cullen family after my mom died in a car accident. We were driving home from one of my little league games. I survived, she didn't, end of story. My father walked out when I was about 2 weeks old, or some shit like that, so my mom told me anyway. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family were friends of my mother's, long before I was born. Carlisle promised her that he and his wife would do anything and everything they could to take care of her. Elizabeth, my mother, roomed with Carlisle's wife, Esme in University. The three of them finished school together, basically becoming lifelong friends, only Elizabeth wasn't around to live her life.

Carlisle and Esme fought tooth and nail to bring me into their family. It was a hard case, I was almost sent to Child Services, but Carlisle refused to let it happen.

Emmett, my adoptive older brother, had such a fucked up family, yet he'd still turned out to be a big teddy bear. His family lived next door to the Cullen's for a few years; they never cared much for friends. Emmett's father shot his mother one night, then committed suicide. He was only four years old when it happened, so he doesn't really remember much of it. Carlisle heard the shots, ran over, and got Emmett the hell out of there. That's really all I know, the Doc doesn't like to talk about it much. Em's two years older than me, he always filled the big brother role well; we didn't have to be blood related to be close.

When I was accepted into the family, we lived in Forks, Washington. Carlisle was one of the best doctors at Forks Community Hospital. There were hardly any physicians to choose from, but he deserved his title nonetheless. Soon, he started doing a lot of his doctoral services overseas, he was never in a place for more than a few weeks, so Em and I were never forced to travel all over the world. We weren't army brats. During our summer vacations, we were invited to some of the bases he tended to.

Jasper moved to Forks, from Monterrey, Texas, when he was 10, beginning his education at the start of the school year. We met, and hit it off right away; neither of us took shit from anyone. Jazz and I definitely had our fair share of fights with the fuckers who dared to take us on. What? It's true...

My cousin Renesmee lived in Port Angeles, her mother Irina was Esme's older sister. Nessie and I were brought up as siblings, a little sister to Em and I. She had a part-time job at a department store, and that was where she met Jacob. They became extremely good friends, and soon, Jake was a part of our group as well.

With Nessie living a half hour away, and Jake going to school on the Quileute Reservation, the 5 of us really only hung out on weekends. Regardless, it was hard finding closer friends to have.

Emmett went off to an Ivy League school, a year before I did, he had taken a year off, so he could work, and find his true calling. When Emmett left for school, my father finally got a job that would ensure he could eventually get his dream career. Carlisle just had to work his way up the ranks.

Carlisle, Esme and I were moved closer to the Colorado Springs Air Force base, my father would be working in the underground Sciences Department.

I couldn't have been more proud, that Carlisle was finally getting what he had been working so hard for. It couldn't have happened to a better person, honestly.

The problem with this plan was, I was leaving the rest of my family behind. I was prepared to say goodbye to Emmett for a little while, because I was guaranteed to see him again. What I wasn't prepared for, was leaving Jazz, Nessie, and Jake. I knew I would see Ness again, she was family after all, but what was I going to do without my other friends. I couldn't actually imagine life without them.

Jacob, and I had lost touch completely, though I found out later that he started dating Renesmee. I wasn't happy in the least; it felt sort of like, as a brother, he betrayed me. For Nessie though, I could put up with it, I knew he would go to the end of the earth for her.

Jasper and I spoke as often as possible, promising to get into the same schools, and meeting there in the fall. We both got accepted into Brown University, getting our Undergraduates Degree in Computer Science. When school was completed, he and I joined the Air Force, wanting to become one of their officers. Jazz was able to excel, and get his PhD in Physics, while I advanced my intelligence by getting my PhD in Biology.

Six years later, Jasper and I ran into Jacob, catching up on the events I hadn't already heard about from Renesmee.

I had promised Nessie that I would contact her in one way or another, every time I arrived at a new base. I wasn't able to speak with her often, but I always kept my word.

The three of us worked our way through the system, furthering ourselves up the line, becoming Major's. Right at my seven year mark, I was advanced to Major immediately. Around the same time I had found out that Jake proposed to _my _baby cousin. Was I happy about it? No. Did I deal with it? No… Should I have punched in the face, and broke his nose? Probably not. Oops, accidents do happen. I swear, you can ask anyone.

Jasper and Jake had to wait another year, before they moved on up the social ladder.

_Has anyone else noticed that this guy hasn't sworn in the past 10 minutes? I think he just broke a record. GUINNESS! _

_Last time I checked, we were the same guy…_

_Don't put me in the same category as you, if anything, I'm your better half._

_Uh huh, precisely why no one can see you._

_Touché… point to the non-invisible guy._

I looked around, trying to figure out who I was suppose to point at. Everybody seemed visible to me.

_You are such an idiot Cullen; I was giving you winning points for your earlier statement. I'm taking them back; you lost them in the air of your stupidity._

_Oh, sorry. Wait… Fuck you!_

_Oops, guess Guinness is out now. Good job, fuckwit._

Inner monologues usually help to pep you up, and make you feel better. Mine is basically the mirror image of me. So naturally, he's a complete, and total fucking prick.

I took a minute to relax in my bunk. I've been waiting to do that since the minute I woke up this morning. 4:30 am wake up calls; really don't agree with me.

It was still early, too early actually. Why the hell would Jazz want to go to a bar, it's only 19:00 hours. We normally wait at least until 22:00 hours. Wonder what he's up too…

"Major Edward Cullen?" Fuck, I was just getting comfortable.

I rolled out of my bunk to see what the intrusion was about.

Seth? "Captain Clearwater? How are you doing? I thought your formation wasn't getting in until 21:00 hours?" He belonged to Major Uley's formation. I guess Jacob was in earlier than scheduled.

"Major Cullen, I'm doing very well, Sir. We arrived just after the F22 Alpha formation. Did you see the crash? That idiot Mike Newton caused it… again."

"Yeah, I saw it. Front row seats and all. The girl seemed to be pretty hot, from a distance anyway."

"Oh yeah, Sir. That Major is definitely a looker. Anyway, Sir, I have to get going to my barracks. There is a phone call at the station for you."

"Thanks, Cap. Will I see you at Pin-Ups, later?"

"Probably, Sir. Bye."

I've always liked that kid; he had the utmost respect for any type of authority figure.

I wonder who the phone call was from. Probably Esme, checking in.

"Hello, Major Cullen speaking."

"Edward! How long have you been there? Why the hell haven't you called me yet? Did you forget your promise already? How could you forget? I hate it when you are out flying; anything could go wrong up in the sky. And you drive a one man plane! Jake hasn't called yet either, is he there yet? Of course not, he's not in until later, sorry. How are you? Are you there? Why are you so silent?"

I chuckled, hoping to keep the extreme laughter concealed. "Renesmee, breathe would you? I just arrived, I had to settle in my bunk, then I was coming to call you, I swear. What's with the lecture anyway?"

"You're right, sorry. I just freak out; the sky can be so unsafe…"

"Which is what we are trained for, Ness. Remember?"

"Who said you could interrupt me? I'm pretty sure I wasn't finished talking. Is Jake there yet?"

Silence.

"Edward? You still there?"

Silence.

"Edward!"

"I'm here Ness, I'm just waiting for you to tell me if it's okay to speak…"

"You are such a dick sometimes, Edward. Is Jacob there yet or not?"

"I'm not sure, sis. I just spoke to Seth Clearwater, he's in the same formation, so I'm sure Jake is here somewhere."

"And he hasn't called me yet? What the hell! Go find him, and make him pick up the damned phone. What is with you boys and forgetting the promises you made to me. How's Jazz? I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks."

"Are you finished? Is it my cue to speak?"

"Bite me, Cullen."

"I have no idea where your fiancé is, but if I see him, I'll let him know how demanding you are." I could tell she was getting ready to say something, I kept speaking over her. "Jasper is fine, he's at a bar right now, or on his way there anyway. I'll meet up with him in a bit. Should I tell him how demanding you are as well? Actually, never mind, he already knows." Snicker...

"Oh God, Cullen. Would you fuck off, for just like, a minute? Just one minute. Is it impossible to be nice to me for 60 seconds?"

"Impossible? No, not at all. Unlikely however? Definitely. I can't pass up a chance to piss you off little sister; it's one of the highlights of my life."

"I thought fucking random women was your highlight?"

Snort, she had me there. "You're right, but you come at a _very _close second? Isn't that nice of me? I just love making you feel special."

"Ass."

I noticed an Airmen approach me. Was he trying to eavesdrop on my conversation? Really?

_Get over yourself, you, nor your conversation, is that interesting._

_Renesmee's right, you are an ass._

_I believe Ness was speaking to you, not me._

I stared him, up and down.

"Can I help you, Airmen?"

"Airmen Alec Volturi, Sir. I'm sorry to intrude, but Major General Volturi would like a word with you. Now."

"Thank you, Airmen. I'll be along in a moment."

"Sir, yes Sir." He nodded once, and walked away. I wonder if he was the Major General's kid.

"Alright, Ness, you heard the orders, duty calls. I'd better go see what he wants. I'll call you soon, okay? Love you sis."

"Kay, Eddie."

"I hate you so much right now, call me Eddie one more time, and I'll make sure not to call you next time."

"You didn't call me this time, so I don't think it really makes a difference tardo. You shouldn't make empty threats dear brother, they come back to bite you in the ass. Call me when you have time. Love you too Eddie boy."

"Hanging up now, asshole." I could hear her loud cackle, just before I slammed the receiver down.

Ever since I could remember, Ness and Em made a habit of calling me 'Eddie'. It was strictly just to piss me off. There was no end to the madness, clearly.

Making my way to Aro's office, I wondered what he wanted. I wasn't supposed to meet with him until tomorrow morning. Probably just to brief me on the upcoming activities, I guess.

I approached the assistant behind the desk; she worked for Aro.

"Major Edward Cullen, Ma'am. I was told Major General Volturi, is expecting me."

"Of course, Major Cullen. I'll let him know you're here. I'm Gianna, please make yourself comfortable."

Fuck, now that was a nicely sculpted ass. The things I could do to her behind that desk...

_Whoa. Calm down there little buddy. Do you really want to meet the Major General with a raging hard on?_

_Yeah, I suppose that wouldn't make the greatest first impression._

_You suppose? Really? Is there something that would make an even worse impression? Besides being turned on by a creepy old guy I mean._

_Again with the gay jokes? Do you have anything else?_

_I don't know; let's look around this big empty space. I swear there use to be something here._

_Don't go there._

_Something squishy, smaller than average._

_Fuck off, bitch._

_I'm pretty sure it was once called a brain. I'll have to look that up._

_You're a bastard. What did I ever do to you?_

_I would tell you, but we don't actually have enough time for me to list all of your flaws. I'll write them down for you though; we'll get to them one day. Don't you worry._

Sitting in the reception area, I took the time to look around the office. It was a decent size, not the biggest I've seen…

_Don't say it!_

_Don't say what?_

_Don't say "it isn't the biggest I've seen, but if I compared everything to my cock, we'd be here all day."_

_I didn't have to say it; you said it for me…_

_Wha… - Fuck it! I'm done._

Aro's reception space was full of old paintings. Most of which I have never seen, or heard of. They were quite interesting though. Many were full of dark and gloomy colours, but were layered with clouds.

_Cough…_

_Shut the fuck up, I don't need to hear any of your fucked up gay jokes right now._

_You know, for such a good looking man – if I do say so myself, - you talk to yourself a hell of a lot._

_I'm ignoring you now._

_Is it possible to ignore yourself? Fine, I'll just hum softly in the background, while you look at all of the pretty pictures._

_Can I get on with what I was saying? I would like this part of my life to end soon, thank you very much._

_By all means, proceed._

The office was a bit out of the ordinary. The usual magazines were spread on the end tables, but the whole room had a sort of dreary look to it. Not necessarily sad, but cold… maybe? It was hard to describe. Though, it apparently felt like home to him.

Gianna came back into the reception area. _Fuck! Look at those legs, they go on for miles. It's nice to know that Aro lets his assistant dress to impress. I'll have to find a way to meet with her later._

She approached me, and I licked my lips. Her skin flushed a bit. _That's right, baby. I know you want this._

_Who wouldn't?_

"M - Major Cullen?" She stuttered a bit. Was I making her nervous? Well, that's good to know. "Major General Volturi would like to speak with you now. He is just through that door." She pointed to the door opposite the closet, I would presume.

"Thank you, Gianna." I winked at her, watching her eyes widen to obscene lengths. She stumbled a bit, trying to get to her seat. She was out of my view as I shut the door to Aro's office.

"Major Cullen. Very nice to see you, my boy. I trust the flight in went well? Please, sit." He gestured towards one of the two chairs in front of his desk. A kind smile plastered on his face. I've heard so much about this man, but have never had the chance to meet him, until now. Wait, what the fuck?! Did he just call me boy? Nice, fucker.

"Major General Volturi. It's very nice to see you too, Sir. The flight went very well, Sir, thank you. The formation is looking great." Yeah, I'm a suck up… I know. To be the best, you have to get along with the people who are better than you. Keep your enemies closer, and all that jazz.

"Very well, Major Cullen. Though, from what I saw, your formation was a bit sloppy. Your fifth Airmen, I mean. He seemed to refuse to follow orders. How would you have dealt with this, in a normal situation?"

Crowley is a dead motherfucker. Here I am, meeting this guy for the first time. He's supposed to be impressed by my authentically amazing work, and instead he wants to talk about the not-so-disciplined child? _Fuck me._

"Well, Sir, as you know, we had a last minute change in recruitment. Captain Crowley was brought upon my formation, just until we arrived at this base. His senior officers have always had a problem controlling him. The only reason he's still around, is because of his exceptional piloting skills, Sir. I apologize for not succeeding in his discipline. I had no intention on disappointing you, Sir." Aro had a smile playing around his lips; he must have thought my speech was comical. Nice to know my anxiety can be a comic relief. I could tell it would take all of my strength to get along with this dickweed, great.

"Yes, I am well aware of the recent changes, but you needn't worry. I suppose it was more of a test then anything. I've seen and heard many great things about you. There is no need to be anxious about Captain Crowley; he will be dealt with momentarily. I brought you here for a completely different reason, Major." He sat there, staring at me through beady eyes. Was he going to continue or what? His stare seemed to become scrutinizing. I felt like shrinking down in my chair – becoming a small child being lectured by an adult. His stare was intense; he wasn't letting up in the least.

"Sir, you were saying?" That caught his attention. The intensity let up a bit.

"Of course, I apologize. I sent for you today, because I wanted to speak to you about some of the events happening in the morning."

"Yes, Sir. I will be receiving a schedule at breakfast tomorrow." I wasn't sure where Aro was going with this, I already knew all of the specifics, maybe he was speaking with all of the formation leaders.

"You will be getting a schedule, but I wanted to inform you, Captain Crowley will be a permanent part of your formation from now on. I trust you will find a way to ensure his safety, as well as his discipline." _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _"Do you have a problem with that, Major Cullen?" _Of course I have a problem with that, you fucking idiot. Crowley is a menace to the Air Force, he can get people killed!_

"Not at all, Sir. I will figure out a way to handle him." _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I'll beat him with the rule book, maybe that'll knock some sense into him._

"I trust you will. I hear your formation is in top shape. One more recruit will not change that. Am I clear?" _Clear as crystal, motherfucker!_

"Sir, yes Sir!" Fuck, what am I supposed to do with Crowley? Jasper and I will have to form a plan.

"Excellent. You are excused. It was a pleasure meeting you, Major Cullen. I hope we get together on better terms next time." I fucking hate this prick already.

"It was very nice meeting you too, Sir." With that, I stepped out into the open reception area. Gianna was still sitting at her desk, typing away. I could see her looking at me through her peripherals. Silly woman, didn't she know that men invented, and perfected the corner stare? I eyed her mercilessly for a moment, once she noticed; her sight darted down in embarrassment. _That's right, babe. I own you, and don't you forget it._

With one last wink in her direction, I left the seemingly dreary office. Once I reached the outdoor part of the base, I took some time to look around. The very first time I had been here, I was with my father. This was where his dream job started, now though, it wasn't a dream, it was reality. He was now the Surgeon General of the Air Force. One of the highest rankings for Physicians. When he started, he was just a senior doctor, basically running around and taking orders. It took a while to get to where he really wanted to be, but when he finally made it, I was like a proud father.

The Base has changed quite a bit since then. Is it just me, or did the female uniforms get tighter… Hey – a man can dream.

I noticed the brunette from the earlier crash, maybe I could introduce myself. Offer her flying lessons perhaps? God knows her formation leader hasn't done a good enough job. Even so, I'd prefer to have her, over Crowley, _any_ day.

I approached her. Fuck! She was beautiful! That heart shaped face, draped with those soft brown locks, - since there were no more assignments today, it didn't have to be worn in an up-do. The most amazing chocolate eyes I've ever seen, framed with thick luxurious lashes. _Well hello there, nice of you to pop up._

_Cullen, don't talk to your dick. It's creepy._

_Speaking to you is creepy as well, but that doesn't seem to stop me._

_Touché._

I was standing directly in front of her, reaching my hand out to introduce myself. "Hey, I'm Major Edward Cullen." She cocked an eyebrow; it practically disappeared into her hairline. She hadn't shaken my hand in greeting, so I let it drop.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a snarky voice. _Wow, she's a beautiful bitch._

"I was just wondering if I could get your name." Her eyebrow came back down, furrowing with the other one.

"No." That's it? Just flat out 'No'? No fucking way! Is she serious right now?

"Why?" She wasn't leaving without at least giving me her name.

"Because you don't need it. You are not my superior officer, and I am not working with you in any way. I highly doubt we will ever see each other again. So, no, I will not be giving you my name." Fucking ranting little sexy bitch. I'll get it somehow. If she would just move her arm from her chest, I would be able to see her name... and maybe I wanted to see a shot of her tits. Even if it's just her surname, I'd take it. _Move your arm, bitch!_

"Why are you so opposed to it? I don't see it as a threat." _Come on, come on! Just move your fucking arm. _

_Dude, I think she's purposely keeping her arm there._

_So?_

_So… that means she's not moving it. That means you won't be able to see her name. Dumbass._

_Right…_

"I'm fairly sure I just explained my reasoning. Now, if you'll excuse me." What's with the attitude? She doesn't even know me, and she's being extremely rude.

"You gave me a reason, yes. Though I didn't see it as an explanation, I saw it as more of a way to ignore me."

"Wow, you're smarter than the sex hair makes you look. You're right though, I am trying to ignore you." With that, she swiftly walked away from me. I was standing there, dumbfounded, my mouth agape.

_What the fuck just happened?_

"Hey! Wait!" I ran up to her, grabbing onto her forearm. "Are you telling me, there is no chance at all in getting to know you?" Is she really trying to resist my smile? HA! Talk about impossible.

"I didn't actually tell you anything, I did imply it though. I don't deal with… your type." Ouch. My type? What type would that be?

"Way to be stereotypical. What type am I exactly?" My palms were getting a bit sweaty. Am I nervous? Why in the fuck, am I nervous?

"You seem like a manwhore. It's plain as day, actually. Now, seriously. I have a meeting to attend. Bye." Again, she walked away from me; I latched onto her for dear life. I had no idea why, she seemed like a lifeline. Fuck she's sexy when she's all pissed.

"You're not even willing to give me a chance? You're just going to be a sexist bitch?" Wait for it… wait for it… NOW!

"Excuse me? A sexist bitch? Who the FUCK do you think you're talking too. Just because I refuse to speak to the likes of you, doesn't make me a sexist bitch, it makes me smart." She stuck her tiny middle finger at me, for the second time today, and ran off.

Well, that was uncalled for.

I'll get her. I'm Edward Fucking Cullen. I get everything I want.

Welcome back to Colorado Springs, fucker. This is going to be fun.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter. Don't forget to leave us some love!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Phew… here we go again.**

**I am SO sorry it took me forever to update, but most of you know of the One-Shot contest on www(dot)freedomfanfictionwriters(dot)com - It's a tad hard, running that contest along with everything else. But, I manage because I love keeping you all happy.**

**I have a special celebrity Beta thank you for Lindz. She Beta'd my mess of a chapter at the last minute. Thank you for dealing with my unorganized stuff, Sweetie. Love you Lindz! **

**Julie – Baby. How can I possibly get along without you? You are too awesome for your own good, babe. Love you and everything you do. **

**I have to thank all my ladies at FFFW – You stood behind me through a lot, I love you guys so much. You're the best family a girl could ask for.**

**Readers: Thank you so much for all of your kind words and military advice. It's probably pretty obvious that I'm not in any type of military service – not anymore at least. Lol. You all are the inspiration that keeps every writer going. I love you all. **

**Okay… Lord knows I talk WAY too much, so without further ado…**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Bella's Pov

"Base to Foxtrot 22 Alpha Formation Alpha. This is Major General Aro Volturi. Do you copy? Over."

"Copy that. This is Major Bella Swan, reporting from the F22 A Formation Alpha, Sir. Over."

"Major Swan, your formation is cleared for landing. Make it prompt. Do you copy? Over."

_Geez, Oscar the Grouch, wake up on the wrong side of the fucking garbage can this morning?_

"Sir, yes Sir. Over and out."

_Seriously, what's up his ass? I was told the Major General was excited to see me. Now I wonder what kind of "excited" he is, fuck. _

"Newton, please try and do this properly. Just once, because I swear if you fuck this up, I'm cutting off what little balls you have left and I _will_ shove them down your throat. Understood?" The fucker laughed at me. I'm glad he thought the topic of his manhood was a joke, _one_ would _need_ to be humored about "it", right? I wonder if he'll think it's so funny while he's actually being castrated.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," he spit out through giggles. Was it okay for a guy to giggle like that? I think...NO. I always considered it to be a way for women to flirt.

Newton's flight pattern was getting a bit shaky. _What the fuck is he doing?_

"Newton, stay in formation!" His fighter was inching closer to mine. If the planes collided, there was no way in hell both of us would walk away.

"I'm just having fun, Major Tight Ass. You should try it sometime." He wasn't letting up. I lowered my craft, hoping to avoid a collision.

"Back in formation, Newton! The Major General is watching all of the landings today." God bless, Angela, if only Newton would listen to her… or anyone.

"Relax, Webber. I'm just giving him a bit of a show."

"We don't need a show, you asshole! We need a clean and proper landing," I screamed over the radio, not that it would help, but it did make me feel a bit better.

"Watch this, guys!" His craft was suddenly on top of mine, his plane's nose, to my crafts tail. He lowered substantially, until the two were touching.

"Fuck, Newton! Fall back!" I was highly well trained in getting out of sticky situations, - such as this one for example - only, by the time I was ready to try and get away, his aircraft hit mine.

The tail end of my vessel crunched. Beeping sounds, and warning signs blinked in front of my eyes. Alarms blared in my ears. The ground was closing in around me; there was no way to avoid it.

My life flashed before me. Renee, Charlie, Phil, Alice, Angela, pictures, ex boyfriends, friends, education, Phoenix, Forks… "Impact in 60 feet. Prepare for collision."

"I can see that you stupid fucking computer, I don't need you to state the fucking obvious!" FUCK! I'm going to die. I'm going to die. _Damn._

"Impact in 40 feet. Prepare for collision." There really isn't much of a point in ejecting from the craft; I'm too close to the ground. Stay seated, tuck your head, and ask for forgiveness. Lord knows most of your sins shouldn't be forgivable.

I felt like my mask was choking me. I wanted to rip that shit off, but I knew it was probably the only thing giving me a chance at surviving

"Impact in 20 feet. Prepare for collision." I could hear the rest of my crew yelling in the background, telling me to pull up. _Right, as if I hadn't tried that already._

"Impact in 5 seconds... 4… 3… 2…" Damn. "1." There was a loud thud, whiplash vibrated through me.

The craft landed on its belly, - dear God, thank you. The system was completely shut down, aside from a few blinking lights. I was sitting there in shock, holding my breath. I can't believe it… I survived the crash. My first act as a traumatized survival victim? Commit one of the worst sins, - though it was well worth going to hell for. Newton, was a dead motherfucker.

I sat there a few seconds longer, waiting for any sign of pain. Aside from a few sore spots, - that would definitely turn into bruises, - I felt fantastic. With the thought of murder fresh in my mind, I felt amazing.

Madder than a hyper Tinkerbell on steroids, - Alice, - I climbed out of the cock-pit, descending the ladder, lowering to the ground. I briefly considered kissing the concrete, but thought better of it. I wasn't the leader of an Alpha formation for no reason. Having a pussy doesn't actually mean I am one. I've got more balls then most of the asshats around here, including this 'Viper' guy I keep hearing so much about, AKA Major Edward Cullen. His superiors felt the need to give him a name - Viper was what they went with. Why? I have no fuckin' clue. I doubt he could fly faster than me. _Yeah, my name will be branded on his ass by the time these fucking Training Missions are done and over with. _

Taking deep, soothing breathes, - trying to anyway, - I removed my toque, and let my hair fall from its usual up-do.

I slammed my fists together, cracking my knuckles and rotated my head, stretching my neck.

Clearing my throat, I calmly spoke. "Newton! You son of a bitch!" Okay, not as calm as I should have been, but the fucker caused me to crash! I highly doubt you would just sit around and laugh about it.

_Where the fuck is that pussy?_ Looking around, I was determined to find Newton and make him eat his own balls as his last meal.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small flash, and turned to find him fleeing the scene. Fucker can run now, not forever.

Seeing all of the on-lookers caused me to blush a bit. I mean, I'm used to being stared at, but not for my mistakes.

One of the faces caught my attention; I locked my sight on him for a moment. He had the most beautiful features. Chiseled, muscular jaw, strong chin, and his lips… oh good Heavens, his lips. Plump, juicy, succulent, mmm. I had a hard time tearing my eyes away from the slightly parted goodness. I wanted to bite them, taste the saccharine softness. His nose was a bit crooked, but it suited his features well, it made him look fuckable, rugged, and manly. His eyes, - dear sweet baby Jesus and all that is holy, his eyes. They were the most spectacular shade of green, the type of green that needed its own name. As if all the green in Ireland was concentrated to make those eyes.

That beautiful colour was piercing through me, concern and humor written on his face - at least I chose to believe it was concern.

The fucker smirked at me, raising one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows, and shook his head in a slight movement.

Figures, he seems like one of those assholes that think they know everything. Well I'm Bella fucking Swan, bitch, you don't know a damn thing I haven't already experienced.

I smirked right back at him, giving him my prized middle finger. I don't hold this beauty up to just anybody, but this guy is a special fucker. I'll be showing said fucker how shit gets done. Shock crossed his features, just before I walked away. Let the games begin, I'm in the lead bitches.

I wanted to make my way back to my barracks before Major General Asshole, called for me. Hopefully, I'd be able to call Alice before her shift started.

Alice, my best friend, grew up with me in Phoenix. Her family moved in a few doors down from me, when I was eight. I was skipping, - or playing hopscotch or some shit, - Tink asked if she could play with me. Before the full "yes" came out of my mouth she was flying towards me at mock 10 grasping me in a hug. She was probably the weirdest person I had ever met; she released me, bouncing on the balls of her feet, brightest smile on her face, big blue puppy dog eyes. I didn't know whether to laugh at her, or run away from the crazy person. To this day, I still haven't figured out if I made the right decision._ I obviously said she could, or I wouldn't be wasting time telling you about her now._

The two of us were inseparable. She tended to spend a lot of time over at my house, with my mom and I. Al's parents never really paid attention to her, - not that they didn't love her or anything, - they just let her do whatever the fuck she wanted to do.

_See, most of you are probably saying, "Oh my God, that would be so cool! Number 1, not cool what-so-ever. Number 2, any one of you say "Oh my God" again, I will slap the fuckin' shit outta you._

With Alice being the only child, she was lonely all the time, no one cared what she did or what kind of trouble she got into. Nothing. She wasn't the rebellious type either, so she didn't really try to gain her parents attention. She... just kept to herself, - until she met me of course. Al told me not long after we met, that she and I were destined to be friends, sisters even. That's exactly how I felt towards her. Being an only child myself, Al was the best "sister" I could ever dream of having. Even through her loneliness the happy bubbly personality that was Alice, could be contagious.

My mother, Renee, and my father, Charlie, were Forks High School sweethearts. Apparently, you couldn't get any cuter then those two. Just goes to show, cuteness means fuckall in a relationship. They married, had me, then my mom fled the scene with me in hand. She couldn't handle the small town anymore, she wanted city life. Bright lights, flashing signs, somewhere that had absolutely nothing to do with rain. Don't ask me why she moved to Phoenix. I suppose she didn't have to worry about the rain, - but _hello… _there were no bright lights, or flashing signs here. Hollywood would have been a better choice.

Alice had always been the hyper, out of control type. She had a serious shopping problem. Ever hear of that movie 'Confessions of a shopaholic?' Yeah, well… that movie was about her, she just hasn't received her royalties yet. I honestly used to hate that I was thought of as her personal Barbie doll. I hated being dressed and trimmed by her, but like everything else about Ali, it became contagious. I started enjoying the shopping trips, spas, massages and everything that went along with it. Eventually, it became impossible for me to be out in public, and not immaculately dressed. Our families weren't rich, but we all got by pretty well. With Ali and I worked at the local café, we were able to afford most of our own things. Of course, all of that money pretty much went to preening.

She and I were two of the most popular kids in school, along with a few other bitches that I have no use for now. Every guy wanted us, and every girl might as well have painted their fucking skin green. It was completely obvious that they were jealous. I didn't give a fuck really; I wasn't the overly-popular-preppy-type. I could still fuck a bitch up without having to pull their hair out.

For as long as I could remember, until I turned 11, Alice and I use to take weekend long visits to my Gran's house. I always had fun at her place; she told me stories about Pop, and his adventures. He was a fighter pilot in World War II. Though, I've never met him, he was still my hero. After my grandmother died, I ended up doing a lot more research, - the field work fascinated me. I was dying to check out one of those planes. My Pop flew a P-47 Thunderbolt, - nearly the fastest of its class, and with four 50 caliber machine guns it was definitely popular. He'd gotten so many awards, and honorable mentions, it was unreal. I honestly don't think I could have been more proud to be his granddaughter. I couldn't count how many times he led his troops to victory. Whether it be War Games, or real action, it was still amazing. I can only hope that he is just as proud of me.

Obviously, he was my inspiration for joining the Air Force. I wanted to follow in my Pop's footsteps, and learn so much more about him.

After High School, I ended up getting into Syracuse, taking Advanced Computer Science, of course.

Unfortunately, Alice and I didn't go to the same school, she stayed behind in Phoenix, attending a Community College. That didn't keep us from talking every single day though. I missed her like crazy, but she was family, I would see her every time I visited home. While I was in university, my mother met Phil; he seemed like a pretty cool guy. I had seen him for the first time over one of my Christmas breaks. There was no way in hell I was going to call him dad, like Renee wanted me too, but he made her happy. So, I could live with that.

At Syracuse, I was introduced to Angela; I quickly found out, that she was interested in the Air Force as well. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be a pilot, but she wanted to be there somehow. Angela and I were the same age, both at the top of our classes. Just before we graduated, the two of us joined AF, and were accepted with honors. Neither of us were really in the physical shape that was required, but that was soon taken care of with all those fucking drills we were forced to run.

The two of us got our Bachelor Degrees in Advanced Physics, two years after joining.

Soon after my first flight test - which I fuckin' aced by the way, I got the highest score of that year and received my nickname. Oddly enough, I was excited about this. I mean, I know most Airmen don't like their names, but I couldn't really see the downside to a nickname. It either proved how fucking awesome you are, or how much of a fuck up you turned out to be.

My superiors ended up calling me 'Foxx', and might I add, what a fucking hot name that is. They chose this because I was fast, and invisible. I was as smart and vicious as a Fox, I could handle that. I've never seen an ugly bitch named Foxx. That movie "Wanted," where Angelina Jolie played Foxx - proof right there.

They chose 'Silence' for Angela. She was quiet, and deadly. The silent ones are always the deadliest.

The ever popular Newton, - the fucker that's going to eat his own balls, - his name is Weasel. The asshat was good at weaseling out of situations. He hardly ever got in shit by the big guys, no matter how many times he fucked up._ I wonder who's dick he's sucking? Hmmm... Or is he bending over?_

XX

I was finally lying in my barracks. I had been waiting to do this all day. It's been a long and tiring one. Fuck, I still have to call Ali.

Slowly, and reluctantly rolling out of my bunk, I made my way to the closest station phone. I dialed her number, knowing it by heart, since I called it so fucking much. Is it bad that I call Alice before my own mother? Probably. But you see, the thing is… if I call her now, she will just bug me the whole fucking time, asking when I was going to visit. She really didn't understand military life, no matter how many times Phil and I tried to explain it to her.

I stood there listening to the phone ring, and ring… and ring. _What the fuck!_

After what seemed like several moments, she finally picked up.

"Bella, this better be you!" Who the fuck else would call her from an Air Force base?

"No Al, it's the fuckin' Candyman. Has your shift started yet?"

"No, not yet. Why the fuck are you calling me so late? Were you out being a little tramp again?" I just had to roll my eyes.

"Al, you know I don't flaunt my shit to local military. Waste of my fucking time. Last thing I need is some fucking stalker that knows where my bed is." She knew damn well I didn't fuck the 'in crowd.'

"Aww, Bella. What else is there? You're always working, and with all that fine ass right at work? Why not?" Damn Pixie.

"Whatever. I missed you, Tink. How is everything?"

"Good, Bells. Everything is fantastic right now. I'm at work, this guy keeps eyeing me and believe me, I wanna test his rollercoaster ride." She giggled at that. Alice worked at a Burlesque Bar named Pin-Ups. It was more of a club with cages if you ask me, maybe even a strip club, just with more clothes… occasionally. You couldn't pay for sex there, but some of the dancers made extra cash, if you know what I mean. Alice was never that type. Yeah, she's had one-night stands, but really… who hasn't? So for her to say that she wanted to ride a new "rollercoaster," meant that he was probably the hottest thing in the club.

"That nice, huh?" She giggled again.

"You have no idea Bella; you better get your ass over here soon." Ugh! Fuck, I really didn't want to go out tonight, but I did promise her weeks ago.

"Yeah, Ali. I'm just going to see if the Major General wants to speak with me, - which is fucking guaranteed. I crash landed today." There was a loud horrified gasp on the other end.

"What the hell, Bella! You took this long to tell me? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Ali. It wasn't that big of a deal, just Newton being a prick." Alice snorted. She knew most of the ridiculous schemes Weasel got himself into.

"The idiot that tried to jump me, last time I came to visit you?" Her tone sounded disgusted.

"The very same, babe."

"Eww. Okay, whatever. You're okay, yes? Then hurry the fuck up and get your sweet ass over here. I have a surprise for you." I groaned, she knew exactly how fucking much I hated surprises. "Suck it up, buttercup. You'll like this surprise. Okay, Bells, I gotta go. I need to introduce myself to my new favorite carnie." My eyes rolled, yet again.

"Ali, if he's not a local, he's in the Air Force. Well, good luck. Love you, Ali. See you soon."

"Love you, too. Hurry the fuck up!"

With that, we hung up the phone. Just as the receiver clicked, I heard someone call my name.

"Major Isabella Swan?" When will these assholes learn that my name is Bella. Fuck!

"Yeah!" I yelled, I probably should have looked up to see who it was, before giving attitude, but fuck that. I'm not in the fuckin' mood.

A short little girl approached me. She was pretty, but looked like a stuck up bitch.

"Ma'am, Airman Jane Volturi, Ma'am. Major General Volturi, would like a word with you, immediately," Jane responded in a snarky voice. See, I told you she was bitchy.

"Thank you, Airman." She nodded, and walked away.

Fuck, this was it. This was that talk that I really didn't want to have. No matter how bad a pilot fucks up, it's always the formation leader's fault. We were always supposed to have control of our crew.

Making my way to Aro's office, I caught the gorgeous guy from earlier staring at me. Before I could make a run for it, he stepped right in front of me, holding out his strong muscular hand.

"Hey, I'm Major Edward Cullen." Fuck, - those lips. Just looking at him, you could tell he was a manwhore. Though, I couldn't really blame him, I was trying my _hardest_ not to jump him. I had my arm over my chest, trying to hide my slightly elevated breathing.

"Can I help you?" I admit, I was bitchier than necessary, but I needed this guy to stay the fuck away from me. Before everything got fucked up.

His brows furrowed a bit, casting a shadow over his sex filled eyes. "I was just wondering if I could get your name."

Fuck, I can't take this shit right now. I have an appointment to get my ass handed to me. I actually felt my skin warm up a bit; heat flashing to my core from wanting to fuck this guy so badly.

Wait, wait, wait. Hold the fuck up. Did he just say… Edward Cullen? As in… Viper Cullen? Fuck! As if my life couldn't get any worse, I wanted to rape the asshat that tries to show me up? Funny how life works, huh?

Right… time to leave now. "No." I tried to take a step around him, until he started talking again.

"Why?" Why what? Fuck, what was the question again? I would give anything to run my hands through that amazingly coloured copper hair right now…

I need to get rid of this guy. Fast!

"Because you don't need it. You are not my superior officer, and I am not working with you in any way. I highly doubt we will ever see each other again. So, no, I will not be giving you my name." And the bitchiness just keeps comin'.

"Why are you so opposed to it? I don't see it as a threat." Why _am_ I opposed to it? Because, jackass, the more I get to know you, the harder it's going to be, not to fuck you. And since not fucking military dudes is one of my sacred rules, I'm royally screwed.

"I'm fairly sure I just explained my reasoning. Now, if you'll excuse me." I don't know why I was being so rude, I don't mean to be, - but my reflexes kicked into overdrive. Plus, this guy is really starting to annoy the piss out of me.

"You gave me a reason, yes. Though I didn't see it as an explanation, I saw it as more of a way to ignore me." Fuck! This idiot won't shut the fuck _up!_

"Wow, you're smarter than the sex hair makes you look. You're right though, I am trying to ignore you." I tried walking away again. I got a little further this time. Wait, did I just say that out-loud?! Fuck...

"Hey! Wait!" He grabbed my arm and turned me in an about-face. "Are you telling me, there is no chance at all in getting to know you?" His succulent lips stretched across his pearly white teeth on one side. My knees started to quiver slightly. A flaming burn appeared in my thighs, working its way north, rapidly.

"I didn't actually tell you anything, I did imply it though. I don't deal with… your type." Is he seriously not hearing me? The fucker didn't understand the concept of what 'no' meant, obviously.

"Way to be stereotypical. What type am I exactly?" Did I seriously have to fuckin' explain it to him. It was dripping from his God damned pores for Christ's sake.

"You seem like a manwhore. It's plain as day, actually. Now, seriously. I have a meeting to attend. Bye."

Despite wanting to get away from this potential stalker, I really was going to be late for a meeting. This is really the last thing I needed right now.

"You're not even willing to give me a chance? You're just going to be a sexist bitch?" A… what? I know this little bitch didn't just call me sexist. Just because I work in a mainly male populated base, doesn't fucking mean I'm sexist. Just because I know for a mother fucking _fact_, that I'm better then all of these asshats, doesn't fucking mean I'm sexist. Asshole

"Excuse me? A sexist bitch? Who the FUCK do you think you're talking too. Just because I refuse to speak to you, doesn't make me a sexist bitch, it makes me smart." Shove _that _shit up your ass, bitch.

I wouldn't let him stop me this time; I was in enough trouble as it is. I took a peek behind me. He was standing in the exact same place, mouth agape. At least he wasn't following me.

Making my way to Aro's office, I couldn't help but think about Edward. I told him that we would probably never see each other again, - which was a complete and total fucking lie. I was 99.9% sure that our formations would be working closely together. These guys had a thing for competition and it wasn't common for a female's formation to win when it came to war games. Only because our numbers were small.

Walking through one of the station buildings, I glided down the corridor, looking for the door marked "Major General Volturi." Airman Fuckface was more like it.

"Foxx, I haven't seen you in almost a year! How are you doing, babe?" Ew, Paul. This fucker annoyed me to no end. He never took "no" for an answer and his fingers were a little too adventurous. He was a year older than me, though he didn't deserve his Major title, if you ask me. He's another one with way too much attitude for his own good.

"Mindtrip! Hey, yeah it's been a while. Listen, I actually have a meeting to get too. We'll talk later, okay?" Why am I being nice to him? Well, with his attitude, comes _extreme_ rage. Don't get me wrong, I can fight, - I'm a tough bitch. I know how to kill someone if it came down to it. But the only way to stop Paul is to literally kill him. I didn't like him, but I didn't hate him _that_ much.

"No problem, Foxx. I gotta run too. I'll see you at Pin-Ups later though, right?" _Fuck!_ Did everyone know about this place? I was suddenly scared shitless of Alice's surprise.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be there. I just have a few things to take care of first."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Save me a dance, babe." _That's real fuckin' likely._

I was right outside of Aro's door. I took in a shuddering breath. I was actually nervous. _Me_. Bella fucking Swan. _Shit_.

I stepped into Aro's reception area and a cold shiver ran through me. This place is fuckin' creepy, I feel like a bat is about to fly out from the closet or some shit.

The receptionist looked at me, one of her eyes squinted. She obviously doesn't know who the fuck I am. She sure as shit doesn't understand that you really shouldn't give _that_ look to anyone in the Air Force.

Hmm, the term "bitch fight" comes to mind.

"Can I help you?" she rolled her eyes a bit. _Ignoring that._

"Major General Volturi wanted to meet with me." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and eyed my nails. This bitch was of _no_ fucking interest to me.

She let out a loud sigh. I raised an eyebrow. I know this bitch doesn't think she can take me. "Name?" She asked in a really annoying pitchy voice.

"Major Bella Swan." She clicked a few buttons on her computer, with her not-so-well manicured fingers.

"Of course, Isabella. Just have a seat." Isabella? _You're kidding me, right?_

"That's Major Swan to you," she looked up from her computer screen, her features seeming a bit taken aback. Must be hard for her to understand simple words.

"Well, Isabella," she replied with an eye roll, "since I don't actually work for you, I may address you as I see fit." Oh, shit. Here we go.

"Well," I eyed the name plate on her desk, "_Gianna_, is it? You obviously don't understand the proper protocol. I'll explain it to you. In the Air Force, you respect any and all superiors, - and since you don't seem to have the mental competency to be a measly Airman, that makes me your superior. So, again… you may address me as Major Swan. Any other questions?" She just had a smirk plastered on her face. If she didn't apply ten pounds of make-up every morning, she wouldn't be nearly as pretty.

"Actually, I do have a question," of course she does. She's simple minded. Her eyes dropped to my chest plate, staring at my name, "Isabella, is it? Well… _Isabella_..." she let the name hang in the air," in my office, you are not superior to me; I work for your ranking officer, so technically I'm your superior. Can your simple brain understand my words or do I need to repeat myself?"

_Crickets…_

Did she…? Did I…? _Oh hell fucking no!_

"That's it…"

"Major Swan?" I was just about to jump over the desk and pound the holy fuck out of this bitch, but it seemed Aro was behind me, calling me. I wonder how long he's been there.

"Major General Volturi. So nice to see you, Sir. I was just explaining protocol to _the help_." I flicked my hand in a disgusted manor, as if I were a spoiled little rich girl.

"Oh, I heard Major Swan. Have a seat in my office please." I gave the bitch one last dirty look and walked through Aro's door. I heard a low mumble. Aro was speaking to Gianna. Good, hope she was getting bitched at.

He stepped in a few moments later, standing directly behind me. I went to stand up and address him, but he placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Miss Swan, Gianna may be "the help," but I expect you to treat her with as much respect as you show me." _Fuck that!_

"With all due respect, Sir, I haven't spent years in University, proven my superiority to everyone else and put up with shit from every ranking male officer, just to be disrespected by a secretary. I simply asked her to call me Major Swan, instead of Isabella. I hardly see that as being disrespectful, Sir." He smiled at me, his hand still on my shoulder; it was really starting to freak me out.

"Of course, Major Swan, that's understandable. Nonetheless, next time you feel like tackling her. Don't." _No promises._

"Yes Sir." He finally let go of my shoulder, patting it.

"Now, I believe we have other important business to attend to." _Shit._ Let's just go back to talking about the bitch.

"Miss Swan. You crash landed an F22 Raptor today, am I correct?" He was looking through a folder on his desk. He brought his eyes to my level, when I didn't answer right away.

"Yes Sir." He shook his head a bit. Well fuck him, he didn't have to deal with Weasel on a daily fucking bases.

"Explain yourself, please." _Inner heavy sigh_. He was the fucking Major General. Shouldn't he already fucking know? He pulled a chair out to sit in front me of.

"Well, Sir. My formation was moving well, until Major Newton decided he wanted to give you a show. I tried to get him under control, as did Major Webber, Sir, but he refused to listen. I've always had trouble with him. He hit the nose of his air craft, with the tail of mine. My craft landed on its belly, there really wasn't that much damage. Parts of the tail will have to be replaced. Other than that, there isn't much to tell." The nervousness was creeping over me again. I think it is just this office; something about it doesn't sit well with me.

He looked at me with interest, his eyes boring into mine. Aro watched me, as if I belonged to him. He placed his hand on my leg, possessively.

"Don't worry Miss Swan, this will all be taken care of," _move your fucking hand before I break every one of your wrinkly fingers_, "I will have a talk with Major Newton, but please remember in the future, you must try to control your team. Otherwise, one of our own could get seriously injured." He had a sparkle in his eyes. He still hasn't removed his fucking hand. _What is up with him and touching me? _Aro's fingers inched up my thigh a bit. I stood immediately, stepping around my chair.

"Will that be all, Sir?" I didn't like being on my own in here. _Someone was going to get hurt alright; I'll rip off his fucking balls if he ever thinks about touching me again._

"Of course, Miss Swan. I'll see you in the morning for orientation. You may leave," he stood and swept his hand over my shoulder, I took a step back.

"Thank you, Sir." I walked out of his office, shutting the door. _Fuck, that was uncomfortable._

Gianna wasn't at her desk when I approached it. I took all of the files that were on her table and threw them on the floor. I didn't give a fuck if she knew it was me. The bitch was lucky her disgustingly pretty face was still intact.

The second I stepped out of the reception area, a ray of warmth heated my body. Which was really fucking weird, because I didn't actually feel cold, - I just felt… dark, empty.

XX

Walking back to my barracks, I noticed how the outdoor base seemed pretty deserted. Although it was pretty close to 2100 hours, people were probably bunking down for the night. It really had been a long day and not just for me.

My bed was calling my name, all I wanted to do was hide under the covers til' morning. I was way too damn tired to do anything tonight.

Stupid Alice, why did she have to be fucking family?

I was unable to leave the base and not be dressed flawlessly. Especially when I was going to see Alice. Although, I still wanted to be comfortable.

Looking through my duffel bag, - trying to find something sexy, yet comfy, - I came across one of my favorite skirts. It was just a simple black jean mini skirt, but nothing on this planet made my ass and hips look this phenomenal. Didn't take me long at all to decide that this is what I was going to be wearing tonight. Of course, there was only a certain amount of clothes you were allowed to bring. I mean you were in uniform 90% of the time. That extra 10% includes sleeping and outings. So basically, - in a situation like this, - you bring a limited amount of shoes that match every outfit you have packed.

I pulled out a few of my nicer shirts, realizing that I really didn't want to wear any fucking one of them. I threw on a brown low cut tank instead. All that with my already gorgeous wavy hair, eyeliner and my bright red fuck me pumps. And… Bam! The Swan reappears.

After adding the final touches to my make-up and fluffing up my hair a bit, I was on my way out of the barracks. I called for a cab and it showed up a few minutes later.

XX

Arriving at Pin-Ups, I looked around and noticed the definite upgrade. I guess they've been making good money, which doesn't surprise me in the least. I mean, come on… Alice works here.

The inside of the bar's counter was made of frosted glass and every inch of it glowed. Every corner of the club was occupied by a cage, the occupants dressed in burlesques finest. They were all wearing various colours of corsets and mini frilly skirts, stockings up to mid-thigh. I swear it was every guy's fantasy in here.

I noticed Alice at the back of the club, sitting in a booth with about six other guys. Well, no one can say she doesn't work hard for her money. Her hand was wrapped around a really sexy blond guy. He had a lazy smile on his face, but the look in his eyes as he stared at Alice, was something different. You usually only see such a look when you've met a couple that's madly in love and have celebrated fifty odd years of marriage. This must have been the guy she told me about on the phone.

I walked up to the table, eyeing Alice the entire time. She has yet to notice me. She hasn't even taken her sight off of the guy. _Hmm, seems as though Ali has found a new playmate._

When I approached the booth, I placed my palms flat on the surface, bending over a bit. The other five guys were staring hard, licking their lips like drooling dogs. I had no interest in them.

I cleared my throat, "Pixie, I think you should introduce me to your new friend." Her name in this bar was Pixie Peaks, Pixie for short. Ali was the fairy burlesque.

Alice gasped, "Marie, it's about time you got here!" she hopped over the table, giving all the boys a nice shot of her, - now, - not-so-Victoria's Secrets. She understood that I hated people knowing my real name, so ever since I could remember, she called me Marie in front of strangers. It was my middle name, so it wasn't technically a lie.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. Another tradition, this is the only way she would greet me. She just refused to be normal.

"Missed you too, Pixie. Introduce me to your boy toy," she let go of her strangling grip and took my hand.

We both turned to the table, "Jazz, this is my best friend, Marie. Marie, this is Jasper. He's in the Air Force." See, another lie, she wouldn't tell them where I worked, because it was none of their fucking business.

Jasper held out a very masculine hand, the muscles flexing with each passing move. I grasped his hand with mine, continuing the gesture. "Nice to meet you, lil' darlin'," his head tilted forward a bit, in a silent bow. _Oh dear God_. Did anyone else hear that Southern drawl? I mean, he may be over doing the accent a bit… _but did you hear it?_ Ugh!

"I knew I'd get your name," the voice caused me to shiver. Every inch of my skin felt alive. I looked around the booth, wondering who the voice belonged to. My eyes stopped at the insanely sexy bronze hair. _Fuck._ I swallowed hard. This was going to be a long night. My job cover was blown before it even fuckin' began.

"Viper. Ah, hi. Was not knowing my name driving you crazy?" Well, fucker. You'll be waiting a long time. He just smirked at me. My knees started to wobble again.

"Wait, Viper? Do you know Marie, Edward?" I didn't even know this Jasper guy yet and he was pissing me off already.

"Well, Jazz. We actually just met today. This would be the young lady who crash landed." _Fucking great_. One mistake in my entire fucking career here and that's the only thing I'm known for.

"I thought the girl's name was Isa… -" one of the other fuckers started speaking, but I interrupted him.

"- Well you heard wrong. Just me, little ol' Marie."

Alice climbed back over the table. I guess her shift hasn't really started yet. All the fuckers looked up her skirt. Perverted fucks.

"Pixie, I'm getting a drink, you want anything?" She got that blank stare on her face. The one that told me she was thinking too hard and that smoke was about to come out of her ears. To everyone else, it probably looked like she was seeing something that was beyond her reach. Something that could have been miles away from here.

"Sure, babe. Just get my usual." She winked at me, then stared at Edward, then back to me. I could see all of the questions in her eyes.

I just shook my head and said, "one long island iced tea, coming right up."

I turned to leave, when Edward grabbed my hand.

"Marie, I don't believe you asked me what I wanted to drink." You're fucking with me, right?

I snatched my hand back from his grasp.

"I'm sorry, Viper. What did you want?" He smiled at me and I think my brain melted a little bit.

"Just a beer please. Surprise me." I think my panties were trying to rip themselves off. _Fucking traitor panties._

I pointed behind me, "well, that long white glowing thing behind me is actually called a bar. Just tell the bartender what you want. With a pretty face like yours, I'm sure you won't have to wait long." Fucking word vomit, why do I keep complimenting this guy?

He brought his luscious bottom lip inside his mouth, biting on the extremely tempting skin. His hand ran through his hair. Fuck! _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Gotta go. I don't know how much more I could take; my body was aching all over.

I turned around and walked away, I needed to get a hold of myself. A few tequila shots should do the trick.

I felt a hand snake around my waist as I continued my steps. "You know, you don't look like a 'Marie'," he so ingeniously observed. I didn't have to hear his voice; I didn't even have to look at him. My body instinctively knew when he was near. Every one of my nerves tingled and my blood rose to the surface, leaving my brain practically drained. What the hell is wrong with me? I barely just met the guy.

I grabbed his hand, loosening the grip he had on me. "Do you mind? I don't like being touched." _Touch me, touch me, touch me_. Fuck.

"Of course. I apologize, Marie. My hands just have a mind of their own," he winked at me. The glow from the bar illuminating his already gorgeous green eyes. This was just fucking ridiculous. There can only be a certain amount of sexiness allowed per person. This shit is illegal damn-it! _Mmm, I like men who break the rules_. Fuck. _Shut the fuck up_. Concentrate.

"Nahuel," I screamed over the music. He was the bar keep, I've met him a few times. He was a really nice, really sexy exotic Amazonian. "I got an order for you."

"Bell…-" my eyes widened, he knew better than to use my fucking name, "next time Marie, use the bell." Sexy and good with improv. Gotta love em'. "What can I get you, sweetie?"

"Gimmie… five shots of tequila, two long island iced teas…" I turned toward Edward, eyeing him up and down… "and the pussiest beer you have." See, I can be nice.

"Anything for you, sweets. One Corona Lime coming up."

He placed the open beer on the bar, I passed it to Edward. He wrapped his hand around mine, not paying attention to the bottle at all. The tingles started again. I really wish he would stop touching me. I don't think my nerves can take much more.

"Thank you, Marie, but you didn't have to get shots for the rest of the guys." Wow, he really didn't know me at all. Well, thank God for that.

I shrugged. "I didn't," he was about to say something, when Nahuel slammed down five shot glasses. He filled them up with the sweet, sweet tequila. This was what my body craved… not the fucker beside me… _Uh huh, keep telling yourself that. _

He rimmed one glass at a time. I took the first one and downed that shit before I could taste it. I swallowed the second one in the same breath.

"Marie, that's not the best idea. Don't you at least want salt and limes, or anything?" _Snort._

"Fuck that. That shits for pussies who can't handle the smoothness of tequila, or for people who like taking body shots. And, since there isn't a suitable fucking person present, other than Pixie, I'm gonna down my shit straight.

I gulped down the next two, while watching the expression on Edward's face. His brow was raised looking smug. _Tsk, tsk motherfucker_. It looks like he's thinking about taking advantage of the drunken girl. Well, he's got another thing coming.

I choked down the last shot and called Nahuel back over for refills. Probably not the wisest idea, taking all these shots at once, but I could tell this was one of those nights where I needed to be numb.

Edward was still standing beside me. I was actually getting a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Marie, I think maybe, you should slow down a bit. We don't need you to crash again tomorrow because of a hangover." _Asshole. _

Behind the sarcastic smile, I could see the worry. Fuck that. I don't need his fucking sympathy.

"Ha ha, fuck you. I'll have you know, a member of the crew smashed into me. Purposely. I was too close to the ground to eject and I couldn't pull up either. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some drinking to do." Why am I explaining myself to him? Why am I even near him? _Why am I fucking talking to myself about him?_ I need help.

I swallowed three more shots without even thinking about it. My stomach was starting to rebel, I haven't eaten anything in well over 12 hours. My head was spinning. Eight shots of tequila in less than five minutes, yeah… that was fucking smart. Since I was standing up, it took no time at all for everything to rush to head. My face was heated.

Edward was eyeing me with a scowl on his face. I had no idea why, I've had yet to truly insult him.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, a soft kiss pressed into my neck. What. The Fuck. Was That?

The stranger licked my ear, the scent of alcohol hitting me like a wrecking ball. _Fuck, that's disgusting_. Wait, maybe it's from me…

"Foxx, I believe you owe me a dance, babe," he whispered in my ear.

Eww, Paul…

I turned around in his arms. "Mindtrip, hey. Sure, let's dance." I really could use a distraction.

Edward gave me a disgusted look, than smirked.

"Would you like to introduce me to your boyfriend, Marie?" _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ See I told you I had to be fucking numb. Why the fuck does he have to call me Marie all the time?

_Oh right_… but in front of Paul? Fuck!

I learned into Paul, resting my arms around his shoulders. I stepped on my tippy toes, whispering to him, "just go with it," he had a confused look on his face, but shrugged.

I pointed to Edward, "Viper, this is Mindtrip. Mindtrip, Viper. And, he's not my boyfriend." Paul frowned a bit, but held out his hand in a friendly gesture.

I unhooked my hands, wrapping one around Paul's arm. "Let's go, Sweetcheeks," I stumbled into him a bit, but he caught me. He circled both of his arms around me and guided us to the dance floor.

I spied Ali staring at me, her features looking disappointed. What else is new, she's always mad at me for something.

"Are you okay, Foxx? We don't have to dance; we can just sit and talk if you want. You don't look up to doin' much." Oh shut the fuck up and take what you can get.

"Stop being such a pussy, Mindtrip, I'm fine. Terrific actually. Let's move a little somthin'"

I just remembered that I still had two shots at the bar, but when I turned to look for them, I noticed Edward had just downed the last of the two. He was signaling for more. His face went back to the scowl; his fists were clenched so tight, they ended up looking sheet white. _What the fuck was his problem? _

A new song started. _Cascada – Evacuate the dance floor_. When the fuck did this turn into a techno club? Alice's music choice, I had no doubt.

My hips swayed on their own, keeping pace with the thumping beat. Paul pulled my waist to his roughly, I fell back into him. My ass hitting his… _Hello! _

He groaned loudly in my ear, securing his arms around me, trapping my body.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Foxx. I'd give anything to fuck you right here on the floor." _Such a romantic_. I rolled my eyes. Disgusting fuck.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me a  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground _

This Cascada bitch was psychic or some shit. I needed to get the fuck off the dance floor.

Before I could tell him exactly how much I would like to _pound_ him, I was being whisked away. Paul's face was disappointed. _Good_. Dirty motherfucker.

I turned to see which guy was pulling me away this time, I knew it wasn't Edward. My body wasn't on High Alert.

The tiny person startled me, I wasn't expecting it. "Alice, what the fuck? Not that I'm not grateful… but what do you want?"

She just continued tugging me along. "It's time for your surprise, silly. Besides, that guy you were with doesn't sit right with me. I have a bad feeling about him."

"Whatever you say, Peaks." I wasn't going to argue. Paul was a good guy when he wanted to be, I just didn't want to deal with his shit right now. Plus, my brain was too fogged to actually concentrate on anything, except…

I whipped my head around. Edward was still standing at the bar, the irritated expression never leaving his face. I wanted to smooth the disgruntled look from his face. There was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach… and it wasn't caused by the alcohol, - I'm pretty sure…

_Edward fucking Cullen_. He was going to ruin everything for me, I could just feel it.

Welcome to Colorado Springs bitches. _I am so fucked…_

* * *

**A/N So…. What did'ya think? Sorry it ended there, I was expecting to get into some good tasty lemony stuff. But, this chapter is 19 pages, and I didn't want to give away everything up front. So… it's pretty obvious that you will be getting a sample of lemon for chapter three.**

**Leave us some love guys – we crave for it. It's seriously like the whole heroin addict situation Bella and Edward had going.**


End file.
